


Another Cliche Teen Story

by cherrybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Kids, Drama kids, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Korg is embodied as Taika Waititi, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Skater Kids, Slow Burn, Thanks to my good friend Andrea for the idea, teens doing dumb shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybarnes/pseuds/cherrybarnes
Summary: "Steve, in order for a production of Romeo and Juliet to work, the two leads must have a real-life connection. Are you willing to work for your connection?"Steve Rogers doesn't understand why he has to form a "real-life connection" with the biggest asshole in his grade to get the role of his dreams but he'll be damned if Bucky Barnes gets in the way. He can totally do this. It's just a few dates, after all.(High School AU)





	1. My Mom Says I'm Still Growing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Avengers Drama-Skater-Basketball kids High School AU I've been meaning to write for a while. In this fic the drama teacher, Mr. K - or Mr. Korg - is embodied as Taika Waititi (-:

"Shakespeare's work is so hard to work with yet it gets used the most... why? Because it's free! People will use whatever they can get their hands on and try to make it new and innovative. Directors have been trying to crack the code to put together the perfect Shakespeare production. It's truly a travesty...." 

Steve can hardly focus on the announcement his drama teacher was trying to report which was a true shame seeing as he had been waiting on this announcement for months now. To think it's going to be ruined by two of the most obnoxious guys in his grade seated in the row ahead of him frustrates him to no end. Of course, that was just his luck. In this entire auditorium, Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton just had to sit right in his line of vision while they laugh and chat obnoxiously amongst themselves as if Mr. K doesn't even exist. He can feel his patience wearing thin the longer he goes without saying anything. Eventually, he breaks. Leaning forward Steve speaks, "Hey, can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to pay attention to Mr. Korg." Maybe he was more aggressive than he had to be but this is his moment, goddamnit, and he doesn't want it ruined. 

Steve Rogers is a dedicated guy. He isn't well known but he sure is well liked. He's a hard worker and passionate of things he strives for which is exactly why he wants the lead role in the upcoming play his drama teacher is about to speak about. He's been a secondary character every single year of his high school - including his freshman year which is pretty impressive, in truth - and he's dying for the lead. Mr. K knows he's ready for it. All he needs to do is prove he's worthy of it. He needs to start this year off with a bang. In order to do that, he needs to actually know what the hell this play is in the first place. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Steve. Are we in your way? Do you need us to move over for you? I'm sure you can't see very well sitting behind us... it must be hard being 4'8. I understand and I apologize," Bucky says with sarcasm dripping from his words as he moves over one seat. What an asshole. 

"Bucky, would you just leave me alone? I need to hear this announcement. It's important to me."

Bucky scoffs. "Oh, you're auditioning for this shit? Of course, you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve finds himself getting angrier by the second. 

Bucky starts, "It means-" Clint cuts him off with a small "Just drop it, Buck."

"No, I want to know! What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Stop being a pussy and just-"

"Mr. Rogers." Oh, fuck. "Is there something you'd like to share with the group? No? Then I suggest you quiet down and let me speak."

Well, shit. So much for starting the year off with a bang.

Steve turns his attention back to his teacher with a red face and an aggravated sigh.

"This year's play is a well-known play by a well-known playwright. Is it cliche? You bet your ass it is. But I have a bet with the drama teacher at Asgard High on who can do Shakespeare better and I plan on winning. So whoever plans on auditioning for this better be serious..." Steve can feel his heartbeat quicken. Suddenly all thoughts of Bucky are erased and he's zeroed in on whatever Mr. K is going to say. He wipes his hands on his pants. "Tony, let me get a drum roll, please." 

The small group of drama students all seem to lean into their teacher at the same time as the popular boy, Tony, releases hard pats on the chair in front of him. What could it be? Midsummer's Night Dream? Hamlet? Othello? Macbeth? He hopes it's Macbeth. He would totally kill that lead. He has the anxiousness to prove it. 

"Romeo and Juliet."

Immediately the small crowd erupts into chatter. A few squeals of excitement mix with plenty of groans. "Kids, come on. I know it's not what some of you were hoping for but we're gonna kill it this year. I really want to win against Mr. M. We have to make sure that happens."

Steve's grin widens. Romeo and Juliet? It'd be a challenge, sure. But the boy knew he was ready. He has something to prove, after all. He can totally do this. 

In front of him, a hand is raised in the air. 

Mr. K turns, surprised Bucky actually has anything to add. "Yes, Bucky?" 

"Romeo and Juliet is a stupid play. It romanticizes suicide. Plus they weren't even in love. They were dumb kids who knew each other for three days and decided they were ready to die for each other, killing four people in the process. It's shitty."

Conversation blooms once again. Some people agreeing, some people disagreeing but everyone was wondering why on earth James Barnes was at an interest meeting for the school play. Mr. K eventually hushes the students down and the discussion continues. Steve raises his hand.

"Romeo and Juliet isn't stupid. It's a classic example of star-crossed lovers. They understood each other because they come from similar families. They were both hopeless romantics. Just because a love story doesn't end with a happy conclusion doesn't mean it's not a love story."

More group conversation. This time it was even more passionate. 

"SILENCE, everyone. We're doing Romeo and Juliet and that's final. You don't like it, then don't audition. There's always next year."

In front of Steve, Bucky groans. Clint pats him on the shoulder in reassurance. 

After the information meeting, Steve grabs his backpack from his locker. He begins shoving all his binders and loose papers in the bag carelessly as he reads from the audition information Mr. K gave him. He's so captivated he doesn't even notice Thor coming up to him. He doesn't look up until he feels someone lightly kick his foot. Wide eyes peer up at his buddy, Thor, when he's startled out of his trance. "Jesus, Thor! Warn a guy, would you!"

The taller teen rolls his eyes. "I've been standing here for so long. Where's Bruce?" 

"Uh... I don't know. I thought he was with you."

Worry flashes over Thor's features immediately. "You mean he wasn't at the interest meeting?"

Steve is confused. "Interest meeting... for the play? No...? He told me he didn't want to do it anymore,"

Thor readjusts the single strap on his shoulder with a sigh. "Come on. I know where to find him."

The sounds of skateboards clatter on the ground as Tony and Bruce chatter among themselves. "...and then he told me to do a drum roll. He's so cute, Bruce. I swear I'm in love." Tony pushes his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose as he watches Scott fall on his ass. Tony lets out a loud laugh. "You're never gonna make the triple flip, Lang. Give it up!" Scott gets up and flips his board back on its wheels as he brushes the dirt from the back of his jeans.

"Fuck off, Stark. At least I know how to skate and didn't give up after I ruined my favorite pair of jeans. Go bother the basketball kids they're not even doing anything," Scott says as he jumps back on his board and takes off toward a rail.

"They said to bother you!" Tony shouts after him, eyeing his ass as he walks away. He looks back over to Bruce. "He's totally in love with me,"

"You think everyone's in love with you, Tony. You think Mr. K is into you. I'm pretty sure that man is straight as a rod." Bruce mumbles, reading over the papers from the information meeting that Tony let him borrow. 

"He told me to do the drum roll, Bruce. That doesn't mean just anything. He totally wants this a-"

"Bruce! Tony!" Thor and Steve make their way over to the edge of the ramp the two boys are sitting on. Bruce shoves the papers under his butt quickly, out of sight. "Where's Nat, Tony?" Thor asks before pressing a kiss onto Bruce's forehead. 

"Her and Clint are on the way right now. Where's my kiss?" Tony pouts up at the tall blond before Bruce rolls his eyes and lays another one on his boyfriend. Thor promptly gives Tony his forehead kiss before setting himself down next to Bruce and pulling him into his side. 

Steve lays his stuff down with a sigh and struggles a bit to hoist himself up on the ramp. He leans his head down on Bruce's shoulder. "Mr. K yelled at me today," Bruce turns to Steve, concerned. 

"Yeah, and it was hot," Tony mumbles as he watches the group of basketball players on the blacktop right next to the one they're at. 

The other three teenagers groan simultaneously. "Shut up, Tony," Steve grumbles. 

"What happened, Stevie?"

He feels himself get angry at the encounter just thinking about it. "These guys in the row ahead of me were being all rowdy while Mr. K was trying to announce the meeting and when I confronted them about it, one of them practically insinuated the reason I'm auditioning was that I'm gay! I mean, who does that! Like, news flash, asshole! You're at this meeting too!" 

"Who the fuck said that?" Thor asks angrily, turning to Steve. 

"Bucky Barnes,"

"You mean the Bucky that's skating over there?" Sure enough, Bucky lands the same flip Scott was trying to achieve just as everyone looks over. Near him, Clint applauds and pushes him over in a congratulatory manner. 

Thor immediately hops down from the ramp, pissed off as ever. "Thor, no!" Tony hops down quickly, stopping himself in front of a raging Thor. Tony thrusts his hands in front of him, halting the tall teen by pushing on his shoulders. Tony has to stand on his tippy toes to reach his eyes. "Look, Barnes is a close friend of mine, alright? He ain't a bad guy, I swear! He just... doesn't think before he says shit. He's going through a tough time right now, okay? Stand down, big guy," 

Thor doesn't remove his eyes from Bucky in the distance still talking to Clint. "Steven, is the other guy near him the one who was sitting with him at the meeting?"

Steve peeks up from where he was sitting, shyly. He studies the shorter guy with messy brown hair and a bandaid on this knuckles. "Yeah, that's him. It's Clint Barton." 

Thor finally looks at Tony. "Isn't that your guy? You need better friends. People who are gonna stick up for other people when they're getting made fun of," Thor pushes Tony's hands off his shoulders before slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks off. Tony watches with sagged shoulders.

"Don't mind him, Tony. He just worries about me after that shit with Brock last year. I'll talk to him after he's calmed down," Steve says as he slides from his position on the ramp to the floor. He puts a hand on Tony's shoulder, successfully taking Tony's attention off of Thor and onto himself. "Come on. Let's go to Benny's! I want some pizza,"

Tony smiles that signature smile of his, sliding back into his usual self. "Y'know for someone who isn't 5 feet tall yet, you can sure eat a lot." 

"You're two inches taller than him, Tony," Bruce chuckles as he tosses Tony's papers in his bag. 

"Fuck off, Stark. I'm 5'4 and my mom says I'm still growing," Steve chuckles, throwing himself on Tony's back. "Lead the way!" 

Bucky watches from the corner of his eye as the three boys laugh amongst themselves. Steve and Tony posing cheesily with Steve still on Tony's back while Bruce takes photos of them. "C'mon Buck! Get this shot of me for that video I'm working on! We don't have a lot of time since Nat's waiting for us at the pizza shop," Clint's rambling brings Bucky back to reality. 

Bucky videos Clint as thoughts of Romeo and Juliet linger in his mind.


	2. Like a Dog in a Rainstorm

Steve walks into the audition room and surveys the people who are already sat and prepared. He sees Peter Quill sitting by Tony and Bruce. There are Valkyrie and Hope sitting in the corner, Hope seems to be calming down Val. In the far back corner sits Bucky with Clint by his side speaking softly to him. Bucky doesn't seem to be paying much attention, though, because his attention was already on Steve. Hm. Steve would be lying if he said he isn't a bit nervous. He's seen Peter Quill at parties and that guy sure knows how to move. He quietly moves to the seat next to Tony.

Tony pushes the sunglasses sitting dumbly on his face down his nose and peers over at Steve. "Hey, Rogers. Thought you'd be the first one here," Bruce looks over at the short boy with a nervous smile. "Brucie Boy here has been shaking like a dog in a rainstorm,"

Bruce lets out a giggle. "That's not the analogy,"

Tony smiles, pushing his sunglasses back up. "Got you to laugh though, didn't I?"

Clint throws his arm around Bucky's shoulders and squeezes. "C'mon Buck. This is low pressure. You can be that one small character in the beginning... the asshole. Y'know the one. Ben...olio? Bendolkio? B... binoculars. You can be Binoculars, Buck,"

Bucky grimaces. "Benvolio, Clint. Benvolio. And I doubt Ma's gonna be pleased enough with me being in the opening scene for three seconds," 

Clint rolls his eyes. "With all due respect, because I love your mother, but fuck that. You're here, aren't you? She wanted you to make an effort and here you are. You audition with everyone else and you either get in or you don't,"

"I wish. She fucking talked to Mr. K. You know how that goes," he rolls his eyes and grunts. 

Clint lets out a small "fuck" under his breath. "That blows," 

"Yeah Clint," Mr. Korg walks onto the stage. "That definitely blows."

Tony jabs Steve in the side watching the teacher make his appearance on stage. "He looks cute today," Tony whispers in Steve's ear, causing the shorter boy to groan softly. "He looks cute every day. His sleeves are rolled up today. Oh, my g-"

"Hush, Tony. And take off those sunglasses they look ridiculous," Mr. K says, gaining everyone's attention. Steve lets out a large laugh at his friend's red face. Tony pushes the sunglasses back up his nose slowly. "Today is a low-stress day, alright? I don't want any of you guys freaking out over this. I have confidence in all of you to do your best. You come up, you deliver your monologue, and you sit down. I'm going to do some partnered up cold readings afterward so mentally prepare yourself for that..."

Bucky feels his heart rate pick up. He considers bombing the audition on purpose. Maybe if he was lucky Mr. K would feel inclined to not let the poor boy embarrass himself on the big stage. But then again... his mom talked to him. He'd just make an ass of himself in front of everyone who wants the role more badly than he does and then take it right out of their hands. Not a good idea. "I can feel you practically shaking in your seat, Buck. Relax. I went over the monologue with you like a hundred times," Bucky sinks into the seat, Clint's words doing little to calm his nerves. He's so focused on his own skittishness that he almost misses Mr. Korg's next words. 

"We're gonna go in alphabetical order so... Banner. You're up,"

He sees Bruce Banner walk on stage after Tony gives him a small pat on the back. "I'm Bruce Banner and I'm auditioning for Romeo and Juliet..."

Bucky zones in on Bruce, no longer focused on his nerves but instead paying attention to the way the short teen delivered his words. He spoke with so much passion that Bucky can nearly envision Juliet there. THIS is his competition? Goddamn. He can clearly tell Bruce has put in so much work for this monologue. Bucky suddenly feels very unprepared yet again.

Applause snaps his attention back to the moment. He sees Bruce walking down the stage with a small, nervous smile on his face. Tony and Steve declare compliments and Thor, who snuck in right before Bruce started, gives him a kiss on the forehead. Clint leans into Bucky and whispers, "I can kiss your forehead like that when you're done, too, if ya want," he winks. Bucky lets out a small chuckle, glad he has his friend to take his mind off of his problems. At least a little bit. 

"Barnes, you're up," Fuck.

Bucky feels like he's about to throw up. He rises from his seat and tries, and fails, to not bump into anyone legs or belongings. He can feel everyone's eyes on him as he makes his way up to the stage. Clearing his throat, he squints his eyes as the bright stage lights are in his eyes. "Hello," his voice trembles slightly. 'Get it together, Barnes. You're not some soft ass. You can do this.' "My name is James Barnes and I will be auditioning for Romeo and Juliet."

Steve watches through scrutinizing eyes as the taller boy introduces himself. He can feel the jitters rolling off of him in waves, suffocating Steve in his seat. He nearly felt bad for him. He heard Tony whisper "Poor guy," under his breath. Right.

Bucky has never felt more vulnerable in his life. He picks a focus point in the distance and begins: 

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun." Bucky can feel himself rushing through the lines in a nervous habit so he takes a deep breath and pushes through, slower this time. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief..." Bucky begins to imagine now someone standing in front of him. A lover. Someone to dedicate this to. "It is my lady; O, it is my love!" he drops his gaze from his focus point in the distance to the blond boy in the front row, only briefly. He sees Steve's curious, bewildered eyes. It pushes him forward. "Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return..." 

The interaction is short lived and it would've gone over Steve's head had he not been intently focused on the boy's eyes and the emotions the hold. Lucky for both boys, it didn't go unnoticed by Mr. K, either. 

Bucky finishes up his monologue, says a small "Thanks!" before rushing off the stage back to his seat. 

"Who is next... Danvers?" The room around Bucky continues on and he feels like he can finally catch his breath. 

"Dude, you did so-"

"Let's go, Clint." Clint's hand, that was raised in the air for a fist bump, slightly wavered.

"What, like, now?"

"Yes, now!" Bucky begins gathering his items as quickly as he can without disturbing Carol's performance.

"You need to be here for the cold readings!" People around the two boys begin to look at them for disturbing the silence of the audience. 

"Fuck the cold readings! I need to skate and get my mind off of things. Let's just fucking go, Clint. Now."

Clint knows better to waste his breath when Bucky got in this mood. Alas, he grabs his bag, waits for Carol to finish her audition, and begins to pave the way for his and Bucky's exit. They can both feel eyes on them as they leave.


	3. K for Cutie

Steve grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, a smile branded on his face. "That went really fucking well," he was enthusiastic about his audition. Especially when Mr. K kept encouraging him softly from the sidelines during his cold reading. 

"Yeah, Stevie. I'm proud of you. I knew you were freaking out over nothing." Tony declares, throwing an arm haphazardly over Bruce's shoulders, nearly knocking the poor boy over. Thor, luckily, stabilizes him in time and hands him his bag. "Let's go. I have to meet someone for my... snacks," he pops a gum in his mouth. "She's not very patient."

The four of them walk out of the room with Tony letting out a, "Later, Mr. K!" over his shoulder. "I bet the 'K' in his name stands for cutie," he speaks to Bruce in a faux dreamlike manner. 

"Shut the fuck up, Tony, that doesn't even make sense."

He ignores Thor's statement, continuing on. "Did you hear him flirting with me today about my glasses? He's so romantic." Steve, Bruce, and Thor all let out small groans, each of varying lengths and noise. Thor's was the most dramatic. 

"The man wears button downs with Hawaiian flowers on them. That's what my uncle wears to barbeques. Do you want to fuck my uncle, Tony?" Thor grunts as he pushes open the doors, the sunlight striking their eyes. He pretends he doesn't hear Tony's 'If he's lookin'....' and trudges alongside Bruce, lacing their fingers together so the shorter boy doesn't trip and scrape his knee like he did last week. "Y'know I'm still pissed that you're dragging us along with you just to pick up some weed," 

Tony whines at that, "I've only met her a few times and she's scary. I'm pretty sure she carries knives on her at all times which would be hot if it weren't my life on t-"

"Jesus Christ! Shut up, Tony!" Steve finally speaks, watching his feet below him as they walk, not wanting to repeat Bruce's mistake from last week of getting his feet caught up in the overgrown grass. "So... what? You're just taking us to get killed with you?"

"Relax, Stevie Boy. It's gonna be midday in a park. She's not gonna take all of us out in public." 

The four of them walk along the sidewalk in comfortable silence. The sun is out cascading warmth upon anyone out at this time of day. A breeze dances softly through the leaves, tossing around the boys' hair slightly. "So.... who do you think is gonna get the main roles?" 

Steve looks at Tony and thinks deeply. "Peter was okay. Carol was good. Val was amazing-"

"Right!" Bruce shouts in excitement.

"Val will probably get Juliet." Steve shrugs slightly. He wonders what he'd get. Maybe Mercutio. Or-

Tony bumps his shoulder. "Who do you think you'll get, Steve?" All three teens have their eyes on him. 

"Um... I'm not really sure." He's talented, he knows that. He knows he could get Romeo if Mr. K was feeling particularly kind that day. He knows he'd be able to play Romeo well, too. He just doesn't know if he'll get it and that's what scares him. "Maybe Paris."

Thor crinkles his nose at that. "Gross, dude. Paris? That guy blows. You might get Mercutio! He's cool. I'm pretty sure he's gay, too."

"What about you, Bruce? What do you think you got?" Steve asks, tightening his hands around his backpack straps. They were in the park now, walking towards their usual bench.

He shrugs. "Dunno. Maybe a guard or somethin'."

"You deserve more than a guard, Bruce. Your audition was amazing. You-"

"There she is!" Tony interrupts Thor in toddler like excitement. He grabs onto Thor's bicep, pointing towards the redhead sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the blacktop while smoking. Thor squints at her through the sunlight. 

"Is she... throwing rocks at Barnes?"

This captures Steve's attention. Barnes? Did he leave the audition to fucking skate? He and Clint do that every day. He clearly doesn't care about the audition process at all. God, what an asshole. 

"Alright, well. Go get your shit." Thor softly pushes Tony towards the group of teens skating around. 

"Fuck no! We're all supposed to go together!" Tony subconsciously hides behind Thor, finding himself more uncomfortable than usual. 

"Christ, Tony. Is this your first damn rodeo?" Thor groans. "Yeah, why don't all four of us walk up to her in a huddle on the blacktop to get drugs from her? Real lowkey. Just go grab it. Why are you so nervous?" Tony is taken aback. Why IS he so nervous? Who the fuck knows. Whatever.

"Rogers, let's go." Steve's eyes go all wide. 

"Hell no! I can't even smoke it because my lungs are bad!"

"You've been mopey as shit all day. Plus, look! Your favorite person in the world is right next to her. Let's go."

Steve grumbles and picks himself up. He follows Tony, dodging basketball players as he crosses. "Hey, Nat." Tony looks down at her. "Lookin' good. You got my stuff?"

"'Lookin' good'? Christ, Tony. Yeah. Here." She hands him a dime bag, holding out her hand for the ten dollar bill. Bucky, Clint, and another boy Steve didn't know stop skating and watch the encounter. Steve wants to punch Bucky in his stupid face.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya," Tony smacks his gum once, about to turn around when he hears Steve's voice. 

"Where'd you skip off to, Barnes? You missed cold readings." His voice was neutral, with a slight edge to it. Ah, Jesus. 

"I had somewhere to be," Barnes says, his board clattering on the ground. He steps on it with his foot. "Don't know why that concerns you,"

"Okay well, next time be quiet when you leave. You fucked up Carol's monologue," That wasn't true. "because you wanted to be a loud, inconsiderate asshole. 'Somewhere to be'? You just ran off to the skate park. What's so special about that?" Why is he word vomiting right now? He can feel Tony look over at him. 

"Look, Steve, I know you're out n' proud and all, but could you get off my cock? It was an accident." Bucky's friend that Steve didn't know rests a hand on Bucky's shoulder to calm him down. 

"No, Sam. He acts all high and mighty above everyone else. So, you're a big deal in the drama department? Who the fuck cares? You don't seriously think any of this is gonna matter in ten years, do you?"

This angers Steve even more. 

"Could you just fuck out of the drama department already? And leave me the fuck alone? You're not gonna get a good part so stop pretending to give a fuck."

Bucky steps towards Steve, brushing Clint off of him when he reached for his shoulder. "I'm sorry... where are you exactly? The skate park? It's almost like this is the place I'm at every single day. Leave you alone? I wish I could, Stevie, but here's the thing. I'm gonna get a good role in the play whether you like it," He pokes Steve in the chest. "or not."

Steve scoffs at this, pushing Bucky's hand off his chest. "You're not gonna get shit, Barnes. Keep trying, though. Maybe next time, Mr. K will need some extras! Or maybe, someone to pick the trash up after everyone leaves!"

Tony's phone dings loudly throughout the air. "Holy shit. Steve."

Steve turns to look at him. "The cast list is out." He holds his breath, praying to God for Romeo just so he can shove it in Bucky's face.

"And... you're not on it."

"Ha! And the castle crumbles around the princess! Whatever shall he do now?" Bucky smirks down at the boy. "When I'm at rehearsal, I'll make sure to practice extra hard just for you." He picks up his board, ready to walk away from this ridiculous scene. There are other places in the park he could skate.

"Wait a minute, Barnes. You're not on here either," 

And for the first time in their lives, Bucky and Steve share the same exact thought:

What the fuck?


End file.
